The Lonely and Unwanted
by TaecMin
Summary: Before Lucifer was forced out of heaven and dragged into the cage, he had the perfect mate and beautiful fledgling. Michael couldn't stand the pain and had Naomi remove the joyful memories. Soon after Gabriel fell and Castiel was left alone. Raphael never cared too much for young Castiel and soon enough the young fledgling was left by himself. Heaven was slowly deteriorating. MxL
1. How it Began

**Prologue**

Many years ago…

It was no secret that all archangels had direct communication to their father. It was a beautiful day out and Michael and Lucifer were resting within the garden with Raphael and Gabriel. They would stay there for hours, perfectly content with each other's presence. Every now and then that peace would be broken with Gabriel and his tricks and pranks. Then again, it wasn't much of a surprise the way Gabriel turned out, after all he was Lucifer's charge when he was just a little cherub. Lucifer and Gabriel were both mischievous angels, but caring, nonetheless of their brothers and sister. Somehow during the millennia the affection between the two older archangels grew and they became mated. There was peace and heaven was flourishing.

One day Michael and Lucifer agreed on a decision that would require a visit to their father. The both walked into the grand palace hand-in-hand as they made their way to the throne room. Upon entering the room they walked up to where 20 steps ascended to the throne in which their father sat. They both kneeled down on one knee and bowed their head in respect.

"Rise my beloved children." God's loving voice sounded into the room.

Both of the archangels rose and looked up at their father who had a gentle smile on his face and his eyes sparkled with knowledge.

"It's been a while since I've last seen the both of you. How have been, Michael, Lucifer?"

"We have been well father, but what is it that has been consuming your time? And why won't you allow us to help?" Michael answered.

God looked at his children, "I am currently working on a very delicate project at the moment, but you will know all about it when the time is right. There is no need to worry."

Lucifer frowned with suspicion,

"Of course father," Michael replied.

"Now, what is it that you both wished to discuss with me?"

Michael and Lucifer both seemed to have fidgeted where they stood, which made God even more curious.

"Come now, you needn't be shy."

Lucifer cleared his throat and looked determinedly at God, "Michael and I would like a child."

God blinked once, twice, three times and beamed at them both in delight. He practically ran down the flight of stairs to pull his children within his arms.

"My, my, my, it has been a long time since the last child. Samandriel, was such a delight." God practically squealed and nodded to himself.

Michael and Lucifer stood stone-still, but couldn't hide the smile from their faces. Their father could be confusing at time. One moment he'll act all serious and God-like, then the next moment he'll be like, well, like this.

God was in the middle of muttering about his past creations when something popped into his mind. He grabbed both Michael and Lucifer by the shoulder and examined their faces closely, squinting his eyes.

He then grabbed his bearded chin thoughtfully and paced a bit. It seemed as if he almost forgot about the two archangels in the room. Not quite sure how much time had passed, God stopped and turned to his children, "I am very proud of both of you my sons," He gave them a reassuring smile, "I will accept your request and bless you with a beautiful fledgling."

Angels weren't known to show too much emotions on their face, rather it was more common for it to show through their wings. Both of the archangel's wings were shivering slightly with excitement, "Thank-you father," they both said in unison.

**A Few days later:**

All of the angels were divided into 4 different major garrisons. Each of them had a designated leader, either being Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, or Gabriel. Raphael led a different garrison, being comprised mainly of healers. The other archangels trained warriors.

Both Michael and Lucifer were off in their own garrison training angels when they heard their father calling for them to the archangel garden.

They both motioned forth their second in command to take over the training then proceeded to make their way towards the garden.

Upon their arrival, they spotted their father standing beneath a tree in his usual white and gold robe wrapped around his body. They noticed that his attention was directed to a bundle he cradled in his arms. Michael and Lucifer both looked at each other and tangled their hands together and took a step forward.

God looked up to his sons and grinned ear-to-ear. They all gathered around to make a small close knit circle around the bundle in his arms. God lowered his a bit to reveal his beautiful creation. Within the blankets rested a bright shining ball of grace. The grace was as innocent and pure as every newborn fledgling. But surly, even Samandriel, like all of the angels of heaven, were created with a body. Both of the archangels looked up to their father with slight confusion. If possible, Gods grin got even bigger.

As if understanding their confused look God answered, "This fledgling is unique. As you are both well aware, this child is not yet complete. It still requires your grace. Being a creation and child of my own, it is also your child. Therefore your combined grace will give it physical characteristic that are similar to your own. You will both need to nurture him with your grace until he matures and begins to grow his wings. Your grace will feed and aid in the growth of his own grace."

God then motioned for each of them to gently lay a hand on top of the ball of energy. He then closed his eyes to concentrate. The ball of light began to shine even brighter. Michael and Lucifer had to shield their eyes at the brightness.

As soon as the light died down a soft cooing could be heard filling the air. Where the ball laid just a moment ago was now replaced with a baby. Lucifer peered at the pale skinned infant with dark brown hair which reminded him of Michael. He gently stroked the cheek and was met with baby's hand which fisted around his pointer finger. Lucifer felt warmth spread through his very core. Michael smiled at the interaction, "What should he be called?" he wondered out loud.

God raised his eyebrows, "He is your child, and therefore he is yours to name."

Michael looked to Lucifer for a brief moment. Then turned back to their father, "We would be honored if you would name our child for us father."

God looked slightly surprised and wrinkled his forehead in concentration.

There was a slight moment of silence.

"Castiel."

"It sounds as beautiful as he looks, but what does it mean?" Lucifer questioned.

God seemed to shuffle around a bit on his feet, "It's the Angel of Thursday and Shield of God. I know he will be strong willed in the future. "

Michael and Lucifer looked genuinely happy at that, "Thank you father, for everything."

Michael looked back down at his fledgling and brushed his finger against the little ones fist which grasped his mate's finger. He smiles as his son's face twitched and released a soft coo, "Castiel," he whispered, "Our beautiful little Castiel."

"Our child," Lucifer added.

Castiel brought up his free hand and swiped it across his nose. His face scrunched up and slowly his eyes began to open into a squint. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. He looked back and forth between the different faces that were hovering above him.

Castiel had vibrant blue eyes like Lucifer. Castiel felt the familiar grace which surrounded him and smiled widely while cooing again happily. He then shook his free fist around in the air above him.

The three beings around him broke out into a grin and chuckled at the little one.

Soon after God left Castiel in the hands of his two sons to bond. Gabriel was the first to return back to the garden. He was a bit exhausted, but cheerful nonetheless like usual. He bounced over to his two elder brothers and stopped a few feet away after noticing the squirming bundle in Lucifer's arms. Michael looked up to him and raised a curious eyebrow at him.

Gabriel started in confusion for a millisecond before realizing what his brother was thinking.

He rolled his eyes in response, "Aw don't worry. I solemnly swear on our father's name that no harm will come to your fledgling. Geez, I'm hurt that you'd even think about me like that." Gabriel mocked hurt and put his hand on his chest.

Lucifer looks up at him and huff out a laugh while softly shaking his head and beckoned the youngest archangel over.

Gabriel hid his grin. They did not suspect the crossed finger that was hidden behind his back. He jumped up and landed on the grass cross-legged in front of the trio. He placed his hands on this thighs and leaned forward to peer into the barrier of blankets. He was instantly met with a huge pair of blue eyes that stared at him. The fledgling squinted at him and turned his head to one side in curiosity at the new presence.

Gabriel stared back at him and together they began an unplanned round of the staring contest. A minute in and Gabriel had determined that the fledgling was a worthy competitor. Time to break out his hidden move. Suddenly, his eyes were crossed and his tongue was sticking out. The fledgling blinked in confusion.

Gabriel continued to make an extensive amount of odd facial expressions and Michael playfully wacked him on the side of the head which caused Castiel to giggle and wave his fist in the air. Gabriel beamed and went to grab his fist, "Ah Ha! I knew he'd love me," He gets in close and whispers in the little ones ear, "You and I are gonna make an amazing team in the future, I can just feel it. I'll even teach you everything I know," he winked.

Michael sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He glances over to Lucifer, who is looking back at him in "pity." Michael scoffs and shoves him, minding their child. Of course Lucifer wouldn't mind. He practically raised Gabriel to be as mischievous as he is, "I think I just doomed our son," he mumbled, making Lucifer bark out a laugh.

All was well in heaven.

_**Thanks for reading. This idea just popped into my head one random night and I was like, 'why not?' I'm not a good writer, but I do enjoy writing since it helps pass time. Feel free to leave a comment. **___

_**If you haven't realized yet this is a MxM fiction (MichaelxLucifer). **_


	2. Ready or Not Here I Come

_**Heyo! I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you're enjoying this little story. Feel free to leave a comment! ;) I must say that I'm having a lot of fun writing about Castiel's childhood. Haha… I need January 20**__**th**__** to come by faster (Don't you agree?) Anywho, thanks for reading. **_

Gabriel had to tread with absolute stealth. He was aware that the slight sound would blow his cover. He tried to close his eyes to concentrate, but it was to no avail. His opponents were hidden well. Gabriel grinned. He hadn't had this much of a challenge in a long time and he'll savior every last moment of it. His three elder brothers trusted him with this mission and he intended on completing it.

Gabriel wasn't as good of a solider as Michael or Lucifer, but he was confident in his abilities. And he knew his prey's one crucial weakness. He stopped behind a tree and stood still.

It was quite.

Too quite.

Then.

There was the sound of shuffling and Gabriel's ears twitched.

It was now or never.

Gabriel creped from his hiding spot. In front of him was a hedgerow that stretched out a good 20 feet.

Castiel was crouched down inside of the hedgerow with Balthazar, Samandriel and Anael. They were all huddled together. They all heard footsteps approaching them and held their breath. After a moment of dead silence, the footsteps started to walk away.

Anael looked unsure and whispered, "Is he really gone?"

"Of course he is. Didn't you hear him walk away?" Balthazar rolled his eyes.

Anael scowled at him and ruffled her feathers.

Castiel and Samandriel just sat back and watched the usual exchange.

Life as a fledgling in heaven was simple enough. They went to 'angel school' and played. And over the years Castiel, Balthazar, Anael, and Samandriel have become the best of friends.

Castiel met Balthazar one day when Zachariah was bulling and making fun of him. Balthazar saw what was happening and stepped in to kicked Zachariah's chubby little angelic ass. Although Castiel was the child of two archangels, he was less fortunate to receive Lucifer's serious attitude and Michael's odd cluelessness. Balthazar was quirky and had an acquired taste of humor which interested little Castiel.

Next, was Anael. She was smart and strong. Many of the teachers appraised her and believed she would become a great soldier in the future. She was fair to all of her brothers and sisters and treated them with equal respect and Castiel couldn't help but admire her for that.

Last, was Samandriel who was the second youngest angel of Heaven. He was the quiet little fledgling that sat in the back corner of the room attempting to be invisible. He was shy and often fell prey to bulling.

And together they all watched each other's backs.

Castiel turned his head to peer outside the bush and came face to face with Gabriel's grinning face, "Boo!" Castiel's eyes turned wide and shouted from the top of his lungs. His other three companions startled and screamed out in response like the domino effect. They all scrambled out of the bush and took off in a sprint.

Gabriel reached out and grabbed Cass before he could escape and held him to his side like a football and continued to chase after the other three runaways. He caught Samandriel next and hoisted him up on one shoulder.

Castiel squealed and squirmed, "Ah no, Gabey. Let us down."

Samandriel grabbed a handful of Gabe's robe so he wouldn't fall off, "Help us Anael, Balthazar!"

Gabriel let out a laugh, "It's no use kiddos. You can run, but you can't run faster than me."

In no time at all Gabriel had managed to get Balthazar on his other shoulder and Anael under his other arm. He truly looked like a Christmas tree with fledgling ornaments.

Balthazar let out an annoyed huff, "Not again. I knew we should have hid in the rose bush."

Gabriel turned to him and raised an eyebrow, "You do know that there are thorn's all over that bush, right."

Balthazar just smirked, causing Gabriel to look amused.

There was a chuckle coming from the other side of the field.

"I don't think Raphael will appreciate the extra work, right Luce?"

"Hmmm perhaps, but I would be more worried about Joshua."

Castiel looked up at the sound of someone chuckling. His eyes instantly fell on Michael and Lucifer who were standing next to one another. Castiel squirmed harder while simultaneously poking at Gabe's side, tickling him. Samandriel saw what Castiel was doing and cried out, "Tickle fight!"

Soon after six more hands appeared, totaling in 8.

As soon as Gabriel released the two in his arms, Castiel made a mad dash across the field, "Daddy!" he exclaimed as he bulldozed into Michaels arms. Then turned around to hug Lucifer, "Papa!"

He embraced his son within his arms and wrapped his large pure white wings around the child, then ruffled the fledgling's hair. Michael joined in a while later wrapping his own silver wings around the two of them and kissing Castiel softly on his forehead.

Castiel buried his head into the crooks of Lucifer's neck and closed his eyes. Lucifer raised his arms and easily cradled his son within his arms. He looked up from Castiel and turned to his mate. He leaned towards Michael and pulled him into a kiss. When they pull away they rest their foreheads against each other while smiling down at their little fledgling that was resting. Their wings giving them privacy from the other angels.

… Meanwhile Gabriel is losing terribly in the tickle fight, '_You'll never take me alive.'_

And from a distance, God continues to watch over his children.


	3. Who?

_**Here we go with a new chapter! Enjoy~~**_

There was only ever three reason why an angel would need sleep. First reason, is if they were a fledgling, since they were still growing and their energy would fluctuate at random intervals easily tiring them out. It was a similar feeling as being on an extreme caffeine or sugar rush, leaving you exhausted in the end.

Second reason, is if an angel severely drained their grace or was terribly injured. There's not much that could injure an angel other than another angel blade. Of course, certain sigils could as well.

The last reason, was either because they were lazy or bored. In this case, it would be more like meditating rather than sleeping, but '_yaddda yaddda yadda_ _same difference'_ according to Gabriel.

Castiel is currently leaning back against the trunk of a tree watching his father's sparring match. Over the years Castiel has grown physically and grace-wise, but he was still a fledgling, since his wings have yet to appear.

Five years ago Anael was placed into the Michael garrison. She was on her way to become a great warrior like all her other brothers and sisters.

Balthazar was put into Gabriel's garrison a couple years back. He was still up to no good. Not even teachers at school was able to correct that. He's taken the habit of chasing other angels around Heaven in an inappropriate playful manner.

Last spring Samandriel grew his wings. And it was only a matter of time before he left for his destined garrison as well.

At times like these, Castiel dreaded being the youngest angel. He still attended school, but every year less and less angels would attend. That didn't mean he was in class all by himself. Recently, their father created a 3rd class angels. For some strange reason these cherubs would usually walk around naked. They were always cheerful and that creped Castiel out.

The first time Casitel met these cherubs in class, he received five suffocating hugs from them in their glorious birthday suit. It's safe to say that he was very confused that day and made sure he sat extra close to Samandriel.

Castiel was the only fledgling excused early from class today because they were having flying lessons. He saw Zachariah smirk at him on the way out and told him he was a failure as an angel since he hadn't grown his wings yet. All 3rd class cherubs were created with wings and Samandriel had to stay as well. Castiel kicked a few stones on the ground as he made his way back into the garden. It was always peaceful and relaxing there and sometimes he would talk to Joshua when his fathers were off training the garrison.

Castiel was too busy staring at the rock on the ground that he did not notice the body in front of him until he crashed into it. The man let out an, "Oompf."

Castiel's body bounced back and was about to impact the ground with his butt, but a hand reached out, grabbed him and steadied him before that could happen, "Are you alright, my child?"

The little fledgling looked up at the words 'My child' and was instantly awe-struck. In all of his existence so far, he had yet to meet God. He was a lot different then what he originally imagined him to look like. He wasn't very tall and had scruffy brown hair and an intense beard.

Castiel was clueless at what he was supposed to do. Was he expected to kneel? Bow his head? Why didn't the teachers at school teach him?

Instead Castiel just gaped there and stuttered and apology for his carelessness. He stopped when he felt a hand wrap around his shoulder, "Oh nonsense young Castiel."

God then pulled him into a strong embrace, "My, you've certainly grown since the last time I've seen you."

God pulled back an arm's length to get a good look at Castiel's face, "You look just like Michael, yet you have Lucifer's eyes," the corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"What troubles you child?" God questioned the frown on Castiel's face.

Castiel tilts his head and stares at God, "Do you think I'm a failure?"

God blinks in surprise at the question, "None of my children's are failures. They are all very precious to me. May I ask what gave you that idea?"

Castiel shrugs, "Why won't my wings grow? Everyone else has theirs."

God humm's, "You are the child of two archangels and have quite a bit to live up to, but you are still a fledgling nonetheless. Enjoy you childhood while you still can Castiel. Your time will come very soon."

With that being said, God stands back up and rustles for something in his robe. He leans down slightly and pulls out a small handful of shapes.

Castiel stares at the mini multi-colored shapes in God's hands, "What are those?"

God reaches for Castiel's hand and places the shapes in his hands, "Hmm, I was thinking about calling them candy. They are hardened sugar, flavored as different fruits. Go ahead and give them a try."

"I hope you see you again soon Castiel."

Castiel glances at the candy and when he looks back up, God had disappeared.

He places the candy into his pocket and makes his way back to the garden.

By the time he arrives he hears people laughing in the clearing. There's also the sound of heavy breathing and light sounds of impact.

Castiel peers around a tree and sees his father's wrestling. Occasionally, papa would catch daddy in a lock hold and flip him onto the grass. Papa would then laugh as daddy scowled. Other times they would tumble together onto the ground and daddy would sit on top on papa and pull him into a kiss that lasted for decades.

When they both decided to take a break, they laid side-by-side holding hands. Castiel took his chance and got up from where he was resting against the tree trunk and tip-toed towards the couple. When he got into range, he broke out into a sprint, jumped up and giggled, "Look out below!"

Castiel landed on top of their stomachs and knocked the air out of both of them. He pumped his fist into the air, "Victory is mine!"

"Oh no! Lucifer, what mighty creature attacked us?" Michael gasped and lightly struggled.

"It must be those leviathans again." Lucifer teased.

"But that's impossible. Father locked them away ages ago," daddy added.

Castiel squirmed on top of them and let out a "RAWR."

Papa turned to face Daddy and winked, "Well it's a good thing that we know their weakness."

Very soon, Castiel let out a loud squeal as both Lucifer and Michael tickled him. Castiel was laughing so hard that tears started to gather in his eyes.

"Oh, but that sure make me wonder where our dear little Castiel is," Daddy questioned sadly.

Castiel tried to push the hands away from his body, but failed miserably, "Nooo! Stop daddy, papa, it's me Castiel!"

The hands halted their tormenting, "I don't know Mikey, those leviathans can be tricky little things. How can we know he's telling the truth?"

Michael pretended to be thinking, "Hmm, well, our Castiel knows how to give the best hugs and kisses in all of Heaven."

"That's true," Lucifer agreed.

Castiel struggled to change his position so he was laying in-between his fathers and stretched his tiny arms out to snuggle into them both. He then turned his head and gave them a sloppy kiss on their cheeks. Michael and Lucifer both looked at Castiel's goofy smiling face and rustled his hair.

"There's our beautiful son." Lucifer said while rubbing Castiel's back.

Michael raised his largest left wing and blanketed over their body, "You're back early."

Castiel rested his head on Michael chest and mumbled, "Flying lessons."

"There's no need to feel ashamed. You'll get them soon enough," daddy combed his hand through my hair.

"Then we'll teach you how to fly faster than everyone else in your class," Papa added, but daddy gave him a disapproving look.

"Castiel, son, remind me to keep you away from Lucifer when you begin your flying lessons."

Lucifer scoffs, "_Please,_ Michael, that was a 'desperate time calling for desperate measures' kind of situation. Besides, I had Gabriel consent and I promised that I would not to let him fall. And it worked."

Michael made a face, "That still doesn't give you permission to toss our little brother off a cliff. He was just a fledgling for Heaven's sake."

Lucifer rolls his eyes.

That's when Gabriel decided to pop into the Garden, "Hey bro's and little bro! How's it hanging?"

The trio lift their heads from their comfortable position to look at Gabriel. His shoulders looked a bit slumped and he looked a bit tired and annoyed, although he hid it well with a grin.

Daddy looked at him concerned, "Are you alright?"

Gabriel made a mock '_Aww you really really care about me. You shouldn't have.' _Look, which made him look ridiculous.

Michael huffed.

"I'm fine Mikey," he scoffs, "Just doing a bit of running back and forth sending out our fathers wonderful messages while training a bunch of bone headed soldiers with a giant stick up their a-."

"I think we get the point brother." Papa cuts in.

"Right."

Castiel blinks, "I don't understand. What did Gabriel mean?"

"Nothing to worry about son. Gabriel just has colorful way in expressing things," Daddy sends a 'look' over to papa.

"Ohh, wouldn't you like to know. I have many different methods to express _things_," Gabe wiggles his eye brows.

"By the way, if Raphael come looking for me, you didn't see anything."

Lucifer raises an eyebrow, "What did you do little brother?"

"I may or may not have exploded a harmless bomb in Raphael's classroom and dyed his and five or so other angel's wings pink… May or may not have."

Michael shook his head and Lucifer broke out laughing.

Castiel moved to sit up and Gabriel's eyes caught something shining in the sunlight, "What are those?" he questioned.

Everyone looked down at the colorful shapes on the ground. There were about six piece. All of different colors and shapes.

"Oh, my candy," Castiel said as he reached for them.

"Candy?" Gabriel asked and scooted closer.

Castiel nods, "Father gave them to me on my way here. He said they were some type of hardened sugar that tastes like fruits. He called them candy."

Daddy and papa looked surprised.

"Did he say anything to you?" Papa asked.

Castiel turns his head to the side, "Not really. I accidently bumped into him and he gave me candy."

Papa and Gabey bursted out laughing again, and it took all of what Michael had to not join them.

Castiel puts all but four pieces of the candy back into his robe, "Here," he hands one to everybody, "I can share."

Gabe looked just about ready to cry in happiness.

He gives the pink one to Michael, the green to Lucifer, the red to Gabriel, and kept the purple one to himself.

They all unwrap the candy and pop them into their mouth.

Daddy's tasted like strawberries. Papa's was apple. Gabey got cherry. And I got grape.

It was strange. The texture was all smooth and the flavor got bolder with every lick. And the candy slowly reduced in size.

Gabriel let out a moan in delight, earning him a weird stare from daddy, "These are DE-licious!"

"Thanks lil-bro!" he moved to get up, "I should get going before Ralfy finds me. Remember, you never saw me. Later bros!"

Then he was gone.

Castiel yawned and rubbed his eyes with his fist.

Michael looked down at him, "seems like it someone's bed time," he said fondly.

They cuddled together again and blanketed themselves with their wings. Castiel curled tightly on his side and fell asleep. While the other two archangels rested in each other's embraces and looked up at the stars that littered the sky, occasionally catching a glimpse of their fledgling.


	4. Lesson

_**You guys better buckle in! I have a feeling that this is going to be some-what of a long fiction. Thanks again for reading! And thank-you **__**thatcrazyjellyfish **__**for your kind comments. You guys are awesome. **_

While it was common knowledge that God created the sun, it was Lucifer that brought the moon into existence. It took a total of 29 days to complete.

One day God approached Lucifer and requested his son to conjure up something that would light up the darkness when the sun was shining elsewhere.

At first Lucifer thought about gathering stars and combining it together with his grace to create a second sun, but changed his mind. Instead, he decided to create a type of rock-like material that reflected the suns light.

He spend countless days working on perfecting the moon in space. He remembered the day when he returned home. Many of his brothers and sisters including their father appraised his good work.

The moon wasn't as harsh and blinding as the sun, but it was just enough to fend away the darkness.

One day Lucifer told Castiel the same thing he told Michael ages ago. He kneeled down on one leg and looked into his eyes and said, "Whenever you are feeling down or lonely, just look up to the sky and I'll be there with you no matter where you are."

Occasionally, when Castiel was alone he would secretly look up at the giant spherical orb and talk to it as if he was talking to Lucifer himself.

Castiel woke up from a nap feeling his bones ache. He shrugged it off and sat up looking around the garden. He spent so much of his time here and often watched Joshua tend to the plants. Sometimes, he would teach Castiel the names of the flowers. His favorite was the black parrot tulip. Castiel was mesmerized by it because the petals reminded him of angel wings and he liked the dark shade of purple it blossomed in. Joshua nodded his agreement and explained that the flower was considered a rarity. He said they were some type of hybrid that symbolized power and strength. Although, it could also be used to symbolize farewell. The flower itself was mysterious and elegant at the same time.

Today was the day that his fathers have promised him that they would teach him the basic of fighting. Most of his friends were already in their garrisons learning how to fight and didn't have much time to play as they did in the past, leaving Castiel with a lot of time on his hands, so Michael and Lucifer reluctantly agreed to teach him some basics. Nothing too extreme since he was just a child, but he was still the child of two archangels making him more powerful than the average seraphim's. Every night as young Castiel slept Michael and Lucifer would carefully feed him their grace as they did from the beginning of his creation.

There was the sound of feathers fluttering behind me and I turned to see daddy and papa.

Daddy had two wooden angel blades in his hands.

Papa grinned then snapped his fingers and we were all transported over to the clearing.

Daddy tossed an angel blade over to papa. The blade was about a foot in a quarter long. I looked up and saw papa twirling his blade around in his hands effortlessly. Daddy cleared his throat, "Papa and I will show you some simple maneuver technique and then we'll give you the chance to try them out, okay?"

I nod and watch them shift into position.

They were both crouched down a bit. Papa lifted his arm horizontally and held his blade parallel to the side of his head while daddy led his stance with the blade out diagonally in front of his body. They steadily shifted closer to each other, adjusting their body as they approached, "Remember son, while you need to keep an eye out from the blade, be aware other threats, such as, their leg, arms, or other opponents," papa points out.

"If you're going to reach out to attack with your blade, make sure to bring up your free arm to your chest to block off other potential attacks. You must always think a step ahead of your opponent," daddy adds.

They move in slow motion to demonstrate.

Daddy reaches out his blade to block the parry aimed at his chest. Using the blade, he twists his hand to yank the blade out of papa's grasp.

"Now, if you opponent some who manages to unarm you then you're probably going to be dead."

Daddy smacks papa in the head, "Don't listen to him Castiel. You may be at a slight disadvantage, but you mustn't panic. Just keep searching for a weak spot. If your opponent gets presumptuous, they may get carless. Use that as your advantage. Do you understand?"

Castiel nods, "yes."

"Well, come on over here and show us what you've learned," Papa waves me over.

I get up from where I was seated and walk forward. Papa holds out his wooden angel blade for me to take. I reach up to take it and notice Papa looking curiously, "I never quite realized that you were left handed."

I blink and look down at the angel blade in my left hand and looked over to daddy who had his blade in his right hand.

I moved the blade into my right hand and instantly felt a slight difference. There was less control and my right arm felt weaker than my left. I frown.

Papa smiles and places a hand on my shoulder, "Nothing to worry about son. Perhaps it would be easier to spare with me first."

Daddy agrees and hands his blade over to papa, who also grips his weapon in his left hand.

"Now, spread your legs a bit and hunker down. Make it so that even Heaven's mightiest wind cannot knock you over," Lucifer walked over to Castiel and placed his open palm against his chest and gave a slight shove.

Castiel stumbled back, but held his ground. He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration and leaned his weight against the hand.

"Very good Castiel," Lucifer said, "This may not make sense to you yet, but even the mightiest tree must remain flexible in order to survive the harshest conditions."

Right then, Castiel stop shoving back and was immediately pushed to the ground.

Lucifer gapes, "Why did you stop?"

Castiel turns his head to the side looking frustrated, "I was trying to be flexible, but it didn't work."

Michael snickers in the background.

"You can practice your stance more during your free time," Castiel grasps Lucifer's hand as he pulls him back up.

They got back into their ready stance, "Now come on son. Show me what you've got."

Castiel raised his left arm above his head and lightly clacked his blade against Lucifer's.

Lucifer blinked, "Huh…"

"Castiel?" Michael questioned.

The fledgling looks up to his fathers, "Why do we fight?"

Michael looks down at his son. Eyes filled with understanding, "We don't fight because we simply enjoy it. We fight to protect those who are precious to us," he reaches down and lift Castiel to rest on his hips, "Remember those creatures I told you about? The Tyrannosaurus and kronosaurus?"

Castiel's eyes widen, "Those are the things father created to roam the Earth."

"That's right. They are vicious being that's tear through everything. If they were to somehow snatch you away from us, then Papa and I would fight with all our might to get you back safely."

"I understand."

Michael smiles, "Can you tell me why father locked up the leviathans?"

"Because they were scary, dangerous and smelled like Uriel's feet which would have eventually polluted Heaven's air," he answers seriously.

Someone snorted in amusement behind him.

"They smelled?" Michael asked.

Castiel nods, "Yes, very bad. Balthazar said so in school one day."

"I don't know about that, but they were indeed ferocious and considered a threat to father and the angels. That is reason father locked them up. To keep his children safe."

"I see."

"Tell me Castiel, what is it that you would fight for?"

Castiel answered immediately, "I would fight for you daddy and papa. I will also do everything I can to protect father and my friends."

Michael smiles proudly and let Castiel down, "Good. Now go over to papa and show us how well you can fight."

Castiel takes a few steps forward to where his papa was grinning.

Now let's be honest. A mere fledgling is clearly no match for an archangel, but it was worth a shot.

Remembering back to when his fathers were demonstrating he re-evaluated their stance. Papa's was more in offence and daddy's was in defense. He doubted that Papa would attack first judging from the relaxed stance he was in, so Castiel positioned himself into an offensive position. He imitated his papa's earlier stance with his blade pointing outward by the side of head. He bend his other arm near his chest to defend any possible on coming attacks. He shuffled his feet outwards and crouched down a bit.

Lucifer's face gave nothing away, but there was a slight glimmer in his eyes.

Castiel pushed off his feet and lunged forward striking as hard as he could at Lucifer's chest which was easily blocked off. He aimed and attacked repeatedly. The blades would echo throughout the field as they made contact with one another.

Lucifer would throw in an attack once in a while. Not using his full potential of course. Most of the time Castiel was capable of dodging or blocking those attacks, utilizing his short light-weight body. He was young, full of energy and quick on his feet.

A thought occurred to the young fledging. He discerned the fact that his current strength is nothing compared to his father, but perhaps he could use speed to his advantage. Rather than attacking hard, he would strike rapidly.

Just then Lucifer came in to attack and knocked Castiel off his feet.

He sat there for a moment and just huffed. Once he got back onto his feet, he resumed his last position and decided to test out his theory.

He eyed his father meticulously.

There was the sound of a twig snapping nearby.

Papa looked up briefly to see what it was.

At that moment I sprung forward to the left.

Papa startled and prepared his blade up to fend of my attack.

Swiftly, I feinted to the right and slashed as fast as I could at his forearm. I could feel my core pulse with excitement. My entire body felt lighter than the clouds that were scattered throughout Heavens sky.

There was movement from the corner of my eye as papa brought his blade over to attack. I crouch down even lower to avoid it.

Then I thrust forward as hard as I can and knock us both off our feet. Papa flopped onto the ground as my momentum tumbled me onwards.

There was a spike of pain that shot from my back which I just brushed away.

There was a low whistle, "Wow, he got you good bro," Gabriel's voice speaks out.

Papa smiles fondly as he moves to stand and brushes dirt off his robe, "he did."

Daddy walks over and helps me up from where I'm laid on my back. He tosses me into the air once, twice, and three time then messes my hair, "when did our son get so strong?"

**Later that night:**

Castiel shoots up into a sitting position from where he was previously cocooned in-between his fathers. The pain in his back shoulders pulsing persistently.

_**You guys better savor this and the next couple of chapters (Including past chapters as well). I can assure you that this happy apple pie life won't last forever. BTW: I apologize for all of you history nerds/geeks. The timeline in this story is 100% guaranteed to be off. **_


	5. The Surprise

_**Characters that you can be looking out for in future chapters, Chuck, Dean, Sam, Bobby, Charlie, Kevin, Henry, Crowley, Metatron, Abaddon, and many many more! This is just the beginning. **_

_**Also, for the person wondering, as I have stated in the first chapter I am not a good writer. I have always struggled in the subject. I apologize if my writing is too difficult for you to understand. Hopefully, I learn a bit from writing these short stories. ;)**_

Michael and Lucifer were resting within the garden with their heads resting behind their arm.

Already the surface of Earth was steadily changing.

Land has begun to break apart, leaving the ocean to fill in the cracks that were left behind.

Their father has been busy with his current project regarding Earth and its inhibiters. He has been working diligently for the past thousands of years. Back when there was nothing but darkness and space. Nothing but a mere canvas waiting to be transformed into something brilliant.

And brilliant it will be.

There was a slight shuffling in between the two archangels. They looked over and frowned at the sight of their fledgling. Young Castiel was lying in a fetal position shivering slightly even though he was thoroughly wrapped within his father's wings.

Lucifer furrows his brows in concern and runs his hand from Castiel neck to his forehead. There was a thin coating of sweat covering his hand when he brought it back.

Castiel whimpered and proceeded to bury his head into Michael side.

Michael brought his arm up and out to wrap around his little fledgling.

There was a look of surprise when his hand came in contact with a pair of small bumps on Casitle's upper back near his shoulders.

The slight contact caused distress to the young fledgling causing him to immediately shoot up into a sitting position. With his back facing away from the harm he clambered away. His eyes were blown wide and out of focus.

Castiel was startled awake by the immense pain shooting from his back. His vision was clouded. Everything was a blur.

Michael and Lucifer looked concerned by their little one's reaction and got up slowly as to not alarm their fledgling any further.

Michael looks over to his mate, "_I believe it is time, Lucifer."_

"_Right now? Already?" _He asked surprised.

"_Yes, I felt the swellings on his back. We need to calm him down."_

Lucifer nods in agreement_, "Right. Do we call Raphael?"_

Michael raises an eye brow, "_I thought you said you were avoiding our brother or any other healers of Heaven. Something about you being to strong and mighty to be needing their assistance."_

"_Yes, but it is not I who requires direct assistance. Castiel is still a fledgling and he will not suffer for my stubbornness," _Lucifer scoffs.

Michael looks amused_, "I'm sorry, but could you repeat that part about you being stubborn? I seemed to have misheard."_

Lucifer crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. He opens his mouth to say something, but the amplified distress signal emerging from their fledgling stops him.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks over to Michael, "Do not fret Lucifer. Who do you think took care of you and Raphael when you were both just mere fledglings?"

Lucifer calmed a bit at that.

"And from what I can see, no matter what I may say or think, you did a magnificent job with Gabriel. Castiel is in fine care. Now let us aid him in relieving him of his pain."

Together they reached out with their grace to enfold around their fledgling.

Usually when fledglings were developing their wings they would spend some time in the care center with healers.

Castiel looked in daze. There was light everywhere clashing against one another. He wondered what was happening. He remembered falling asleep in the garden with his fathers, but where were they? He couldn't see them. He wanted to call out for them, but his body seemed to have frozen.

Every now and then a pulse of energy would ripple inside of him.

Castiel continued to curl into himself. Wrapping his arms around his knees and tucking his head inside. The luminous light overwhelmed him causing him to screw his eyes closed.

There was a feeling on comfort and reassurance that blanketed around him. Something about it felt familiar and safe.

He soon after recognized it as his father's grace. Their grace combined calmed his core.

"Everything will be alright son. Just try to relax." Michael comforted.

When they were finally in reaching distance Michael lifted Castiel to rest on the side of his hips. Careful not to cause any distress to his shoulders.

Immediately, Castiel buried his face into Michael's neck and grabbed a fistful of his robe.

"Hurts," Castiel whimpered.

"I know, but I promise you it won't last long," Michael cooed back into his son's hair and ran comforting hand through his sons head.

There was a snapping sound in the background.

Everyone was suddenly transported into Lucifer's room in Heavens palace.

The room was dimly lit. Both archangels knowing that their fledgling was light sensitive at the moment. There was a single king size bed in the center of the room.

Michael caught Lucifer's gaze and nods.

After a moment, Michael adjusts Castiel in his arms and makes his way over to the bed. He sits on the front edge of the mattress and scoots backwards to the center of the bed with his son now sitting on his lap facing him.

Michael tugs the single robe strap off Castiel's shoulder and pulls the clothing down, uncovering his upper body.

Lucifer and Michael instantly spots two large welts on their sons back.

Lucifer walks around to the side of his bed and sits down. He reaches a hand out over to Castiel and strokes his pudgy cheeks.

Castiel cracks one of his eyes open. A single tear falls out.

His eyes are now glowing blue with grace.

Lucifer smiles with confidence and kisses Castiel above his eye brow.

"Castiel, son, remember when daddy and I told you how strong you are?"

The fledgling hiccups and nods.

"We know that you must be in so much pain, and it torments us to see you like this, but we need you to be strong for a few more minutes. Then I swear it'll all be over."

With one last glance at Michael, they both began re-arranging themselves again.

Michael wrapped his strong arms around Castiel's lower back and lowered his own body down so that he was lying down on the bed with Castiel resting prone on top of him.

Lucifer shifted so that he was kneeling on beside of his mate and son.

Castiel's tensed. His first instinct at the new position was to scurry away and hide underneath the bed, but there was a firm grip holding him down and his papa told him that he had to be strong.

Castiel looked around the room wide-eyed and breathed raggedly. More tears threatened to spill out.

He relaxed slightly when he felt a hand rubbing his arm soothingly. There was a hint of his papa's grace washing over to him.

When he was finally relaxed he noticed his daddy humming out a hymn.

Castiel could sense another pulse of energy coming and shut his eye. He wrapped his tiny arms around his daddy and squeezed. He tried his best to concentrate on his daddy's voice rather than the pain.

A few minutes in and the pain was beginning to become unbearable for young Castiel.

There was another pulse of pain, but this was different. It was ten times worse. His entire body felt as if it was on fire. He could literally feel the bones in his body rearranging to accommodate room for the new appendages.

Castiel screamed and squirmed harder in Michael's arms. Tears were freely running down his face.

Michael increased his hold around his son back, "Do it now Lucifer! Hurry!"

Lucifer nodded and placed both of his hands over the bumps. Using his grace he tore open the skin while simultaneously healing it as fast as he could.

Castiel unconsciously kicked out trying to escape the pain.

When the cut was large enough on his sons back, Lucifer digs his hands in slightly and helps guide the alula out of the hole before it causes mutilation in the bone.

A high pitch scream echoes in the room and Castiel bangs his head on Michael's chest in frustration.

All at once, a pair of blood soaked wings exploded out of the young fledgling.

Lucifer took a moment to heal what he could then conjured up a bowl of warm water and a soft cloth.

Castiel fell asleep with sudden exhaustion.

Michael carefully slid Castiel down to the bed and helped Lucifer to clean the soft downy feathers.

In the end, Michael and Lucifer both looked at their sons midnight ebony wings in awe. There were some stands of silver mixed in as well making his wings look like the night sky with the twinkle of stars.

_**PS. This story will be updated every Mondays and Fridays… Unless if I'm deathly ill or something urgent comes up. **_


	6. The Fish

_**Hey guys! I recently got a new job! Woohoo!**_

Castiel's wings were truly a work of art. They were a bold contrast from Michael's and Lucifer's elegant silver and white wings. His wings were a dark shade of blue and purple which melted together with a few silver strands that glimmered out when his wings were tilted at the right angle.

The young fledgling, drained and exhausted, rested on his papa's bed during the remainder of the night.

He awoke to the sun shining through the bedroom windows, wedged in between two bodies like a sandwich. His new wings were folded up neatly against his back.

Michael was lying to Castiel's right side and had draped his arm securely over his son and around Lucifer.

The moment Castiel opened his eyes he was immediately surprised with how different everything around him was. For instance, his daddy and papa apparently had multiple heads which all looked different.

Castiel reached up a curious hand and attempted to touch Lucifer's tiger head. He was startled when his hand made contact with something solid. The eyes of the tiger blinked open and looked down at the fledgling who was staring back.

The tiger turned his head and purred while rubbing his head back against the hand.

Castiel beamed and continued to pet his fur.

For angels, growing ones wings is like going through puberty. They begin to grow physically, mentally, and grace-wise. Their eyes become sharper once their wings manifest, since their grace is expanding and flowing more constantly.

Castiel giggles and erupts in happy laughter as Michael and Lucifer tickles his new appendages and land sloppy kisses on his cheeks.

They all agreed to take a day off from training and school that day, much to Michael's dispute.

It was around midday while they were resting in the garden mindlessly grooming each other's wings when Gabriel popped in unnoticed.

He whistled low, "Those are some flashy wings you got there Cassie. With just one glance, all of heaven will be swooning over you."

Michael looks over to where his little brother is leaning against the trunk of a tree with his arms crossed.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" he questioned

"Please," he scoffed, "I was intrigued when I heard you two muttonheads were taking a day off, so I came to see what was up."

Michael sighed and shooked his head since it was obvious that Gabriel decided to skip the day as well.

Gabriel pushed off the tree and clapped his hands together, "So, what do we have planned for the day? And please don't tell me we're going to be sitting around here forever like you do every day."

He looked back and forth at all three faces and nearly face palmed himself, "You mean to say that was actually your plan?" He looked at them in pity, "What a sad, simple, tedious little family you are."

Then Gabriel got an idea. He snapped his finger, "Say let's go on an adventure."

Castiel perked up at that idea, since he had yet to explore a lot of Heaven, but the 'adventure' Gabriel was talking about didn't take place on Heaven.

"Where do you suggest we go little brother," Lucifer questioned.

"Earth," Gabriel pumped his fist in the air.

Lucifer 'hummed' considering that option. It's been a while since either of them have visited the planet and Castiel had yet to see it himself.

After a few more minutes weighing the pros and cons the group prepared to leave Heaven.

Now, there are multiple doorways in Heaven leading to different locations. Imagine these doors as a portal of sorts. There is a front door, where death and souls come through. One back door, although there are rumors of there being three, in which only Gabriel knows of. A center door located in the very center of Heaven where all angels can pass through. And the side door which is located on the darker side of Heaven. That's specific door is off-limits to anyone and everything. Think of it as a last resort door. It's the weakest of all doors and is barely stable.

They all circled around the center door and agreed to meet somewhere around the west coast.

Gabriel took off first, spreading his marvelous gold wings followed by Lucifer and Castiel was held in Michael's arms as they descended.

Castiel loved being in the air in his daddy's arms. The rush was exhilarating. Feeling the wind blasting against his face, blowing his hair wildly about.

When he was handed over to Lucifer, Michael practically had a heart attack (That is if he were human). Lucifer tossed Castiel up into the air, while he himself was flying around in the air and swooped in to catch him before he became angel jelly.

Lucifer proceeded to spend the next 10 minutes rolling his eyes as Michael lectured him in safety.

They balanced each other out in an odd strange way.

Castiel thought Earth was beautiful. The sky had clouds and stars like heaven. He could even see the sun and moon.

They walked a mile out and was met by the ocean. Castiel was thrilled about this, since Heaven didn't have any oceans as big as Earth's.

He played in the sand with Gabriel while Michael and Lucifer flew off to do something.

Movement was caught in the corner of Castiel's eyes. He turned toward the ocean and saw something poking out of the water. It looked slimy and grey.

He walked forward to get a better look.

Gabriel got up and placed a halting hand on Castiel's shoulder, "Don't step on that fish Castiel, big plans for that fish."

Castiel looks up and nods his understanding and crouches down to look at the fish as it works determinedly to get onto shore.

As the sun starts to set they regroup where they first landed.

Gabriel takes off first promising to see them bright and early tomorrow on the training field. With sarcasm of course.

Once they get back to Heaven the two archangels presents Castiel with a necklace about the size of a nickel. Forged with grace, the necklace contains a large amount of grace. On the front the word 'protect' was engraved in Enochian writing. All three of their names were also carved in Enochian on the back of the necklace.

Castiel felt comfort and protection as the necklace was placed over his head and around his neck. He grace from the necklace swirled around inside of him and wrapped itself protectively around his own grace.


	7. Rabbit

_**I'm going to be fast forwarding these upcoming chapters. There will be some flashbacks in the future-future chapters that will fill in the blanks. **_

"Hahaha you're going to have to run raster then that Cassie!" Balthazar shouted breathlessly.

Castiel was speeding as fast as his leg could carry him. Just as Balthazar was about to reach out for him, a stick was suddenly popped out into existence in front of his foot, throwing him off balance.

He scowled and glanced at the surrounding area, "Hey that's not fair. Powers are banned from this game."

There was a distinct, high pitched, giggling coming from behind bush.

Balthazar expression changed quickly, replaced with a concealed smirk. In a blink, he vanished from his previous location.

Silence.

"Ekkk! Balth! What was that for?" Anael screeched.

Castiel and Samandriel come out of their hiding to see her covered in tree leaves with some twigs sticking out of her hair. She was absolutely fuming, pulling at the leaves.

"That, darling, was something I like to call revenge," he snickers.

Today was one of those days when angels had a 'day off'. It was a chance for angels to gather with different garrison members without the need to battle or train. Except, the archangels Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel were off in a meeting with their father in the palace.

Something big was going on and every angel in Heaven knew it. The only reason the five of them meet is to discuss something immensely important.

Many years have passed since Castiel's first trip down to Earth. The time between then and now, something Father called humans have evolved from the insignificant grey fish.

During that time an angel, unknown to Castiel, was accused with corrupting those humans by allowing an evil serpent into the Garden of Eden. It was rumored that he was found guilty and locked up soon after and everyone assumed that the meeting was pertaining to that situation.

So while all the higher ups were off talking to one another, the rest of Heaven were enjoying themselves.

Four of those angels decided to play an intense game of tag. The rule is that they can fly or run, but can't use any other angelic abilities.

Anael shoves Balthazar into the pile of leaves and snaps her fingers, making all the leaves wet.

Balthazar looks around in disgust. Flicking his arms and legs back and forth.

"Hmpf, after all those years training under Gabriel you still haven't learned any interesting pranks or tricks," she shook her head teasingly, "You, my friend, lack originality."

Balthazar narrows his eyes, "Oh yeah? Talk about yourself," he scoffs "Aren't you in the Michael garrison? Don't tell me all you've got packed inside of you is a simple push."

Anaels left eye twitches slightly.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I don't know, is it?"

"You are no match for me, Balthazar," she boasts.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Castiel steps forward and interrupts their extreme stare-down, "Come on Balth, Anna. It's our free day. Can we spend it playing rather than fighting?"

They both glance over to Castiel and Samandriel who are standing beside each other looking rather sad.

Balthazar signs, "Oh stop giving us that pitiful look. You make it seem as if I just kicked an innocent fledgling off a cloud. Oh, and stop with that ridiculous head tilting thing while you're at it," he pointed and circled around with his finger.

Balthazar turned to tell Anael something, but she disappeared. He understood what was going on and prowled over to Samandriel and Castiel who both seemed oblivious to the situation.

As soon as he got close enough he lurched over and tagged Castiel, "You're it Cassie!"

Castiel's eyes widened at the realization. He turned to Samandriel who already took off and dashed after him.

The sun was approaching its peak and would soon begin to set, yet all of heaven was still bustling about in full power. The parks, garden, and common area were flooded with angels of all age and rank.

Before the sun had the chance to completely set Castiel, Anael, Balthazar, and Samandriel laid in the grass near one another, picking out shapes in the clouds.

"Look, look, it's a Lepus curpaeums (rabbit)!" Samandriel squealed in delight, "I saw one of those during our garrison's last visit to Earth. It has enormous ears and extremely fluffy fur. I wish we could have some here in Heaven," he sighed and continued babbling about rabbits.

Oh, hey, look," Balthazar points up, "It's Anael."

Directly in front of Balthazars finger is a cloud shaped as a blob. Anael scowls and shoves him.

"Whaaat?" he drew out innocently.

Anael raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. It's not Anael. It's her personality," he modifies his last accusation with an added thumbs up.

Castiel and Samandriel bursts out laughing. Holding their bellies as they roll around. Balthazar winks at Anael who just rolls her eyes back in response.

Suddenly, a series of 'tsk' comes from somewhere above.

The other two stop laughing and they look up to see Zachariah, Uriel, and Malachi standing together looking big and smug.

"What are you? Fledglings? Still playing these tedious games," Zachariah sneers.

It was common to see other angels build up some type of rivalry with other garrison members, but Zachariah was nothing but a bully. Uriel was wasn't as much of a bully as Zachariah, he just tended to follow the strongest and winning side. Malachi, though, was rough one. He often challenged Zachariah, wanting to become the leader himself. They were both hard headed.

"Back of Zachariah," Anael suggested.

He glared at her, "Make me," he challenged, striding over.

"Can you never not be an idiot?"

"What?" he blinks at Balthazar.

He smirks, "Exactly."

"OW stop that!" Samandriel cried out.

"Leave him alone," Castiel gets up and shoves Malachi, who was yanking on Samandriel's hair.

Malachi huffs out a non-humorous laugh and walks straight up into Castiel's face, "Stay out of the way."

Even though Castiel was the child of two archangels, Heaven has a strict rule to treat others equally, excluding God and the first four. Still, only a handful of people would dare challenge Castiel with the chance of feeling Michael's and Lucifer's wrath.

"No, leave my friends alone."

"Or what?" he threatened, "You're too weak and filled with compassion. You're nothing like you fathers. I wouldn't be surprised if they abandoned you one day. You're a disgrace," he spat out.

"That's enough!" Balthazar, Anael, and Samandriel shouted in unison.

Anaels grace flared up, "You have 10 seconds to leave, or I will attack."

"You're bluffing," Zachariah snarled.

The pure energy of Anael's grace caused the air around them to ripple, "5 seconds."

Uriel, being the only sensible one, dragged away a reluctant Zachariah and Malachi.

Balthazar clapped, "Well done Anael."

Anael smiles and faces Castiel and Samandriel in concern, "Are you both alright?"

Samandriel nods and pats down his hair. Castiel forces a smile, "I'm fine. Thanks."

She looked unconvinced, "Okay, if you're sure."

He nods, "I think I'm going to go rest for the remainder of the night."

"Alright, but Castiel," he looks up to her, "Don't believe what Malachi said. He doesn't know anything. You're an amazing angel and you're our friend."

Castiel smiles again, looking less strained, and waves goodbye to the three of them.

He arrives at the usual garden, seeing Joshua tending to the plants. He smiles at him then finds a tree to sit under.

Castiel spent the rest of the night thinking. He kept thinking long after the sun set. He just gazed that the moon asking it questions in hope for answers.

He fell asleep with the image of the moon seared into his eyes. It was the first night Castiel slept all by himself.

_**Brace yourself… **_

_**TBC**_


	8. Good-bye For Now

It seems as if all Castiel sees nowadays are the backs of his loved ones.

Ever since the meeting with God, his fathers have started to act differently. Lucifer's eyes were cold and distant, meanwhile, Michael appeared more and more wary. It didn't seem obvious at first, but Castiel found that they were slowly distancing themselves apart. They also disappeared more often, for a long span of time. And when they did come back, they wouldn't speak.

Castiel had to work hard to get them to talk. He would drag them into a conversation. Ask for more training. He would try everything and anything, but their conversations were short, with questions being answered in simple yes or no's. Whenever he did manage to get someone to train with him, it would be with either just Michael or just Lucifer. Their lives transformed from fathers to son, to commander and solider.

One morning Castiel was sitting next to Gabriel. They were making the most ridiculous face they possibly could when constant yelling that crackled the skies in Heaven startled them. Both angels peeked around the tree they was sitting behind to see Michael and Lucifer fuming.

Gabriel looked at them in exhaustion and disappointment. These arguments were occurring more often than not. In the past, before things got too out of hand Gabriel would pop in and stop the fighting, but pain medications can only be used so many times before the effect begins to wear out. He tired of their usual fights and opted to keep Castiel safe and entertained.

"Why can't you understand, Michael? Those creatures are below us. They are flawed and weak, yet father expects us to bow down to them? Why?" Lucifer demanded. He was absolutely furious with his father. He didn't understand why these humans were so important. They are nothing.

Michael sighs, "It does not matter Lucifer. It is fathers will, so it will be done." He didn't know what father was planning either, but as God's soldiers and children, they were obliged to follow his words. Disobedience was taboo for an angel and can result in harsh punishments.

"FATHER doesn't understand what he is saying."

"Lucifer..." Michael warns.

"Those _human's" _he spits out, "Are filthy animals. They don't think twice when they abandon or kill one another when the time is right. And for what? For the fun of it? They are sick. Remember the time when they were hunting, they beheaded their own kind so that they can present it to their future maiden."

"They will learn their wrongs in the future. They still have the potential to become something better. Have faith."

"They worship pagan gods Michael, _pagan." _

Michael pursed his lip, "Lucifer, please. Stop this foolishness."

"No! Why would father ask us to do something like this? Worship those _things _more than we do for him. What makes them so special?" He begged for answers.

"Perhaps that is the reason why father needs us to love and observe them."

Lucifer blinks and straightens his stance, looking stern, "I refuse to learn anything from them. I will not bow down to them. I will not love them more than my own family. I can't Michael," He turns and walks away.

Michael slumps down from where he was standing and digs his head into his palms. His wings are more ruffled than usual, wrapping themselves around the old archangel in a protective position. Gabriel nudges Castiel towards Michael, "I'll go talk to Lucifer," and vanishes.

The young angel gets up and walks over to Michael. He stops a few steps away. Michael hasn't seemed to notice.

Castiel shuffles his feet, "Dad?"

His head twitches and looks up, "Oh son, I didn't see you there."

"Are you ok?"

"What?" Michael looks confused for a millisecond, "Oh."

"Why are you both arguing so much? I don't like it," he draws his eyes down and frowns.

Michael smiles sadly, "We're all a little confused. Big change is happening and papa's not taking it too well."

"I just want us to be happy again," Castiel whispers.

"Don't worry Castiel, I'll take care of it," Michael looks conflicted. His words were spoken with confidence, but his face showed fear.

Castiel had no choice but to believe his dad's words. He stared deep into his green eyes and walks closer to embrace him. Michael closes his eyes and hugs back as if he was his lifeline.

Gabriel found Lucifer in the Heaven for two lion cubs who were brutally killed by hunters. He was sitting on a large rock, occasionally ruffling the cub's fur absentmindedly.

He just stood beside a tree, wonder what he should say. The usual? He's already spoke to them countless times. The first time he spent an hour calming a frighten Castiel. Frankly, he's surprised that they haven't tried to tear each other's heads off. Although, they might have if it weren't for Cassie or himself. If he could, he would totally give their father a great, big, juicy, middle finger and a 'fuck you very much,' for even putting them in this situation.

"Are you planning on standing there forever little brother?"

Gabriel jumps up startled. Lucifer is looking over in his direction, still petting the cubs.

"Uh, yeah, you know me. I'm the 'become one with nature' kind of guy. See," he pushes himself closer against the leaves, "I am now one with the tree."

Lucifer raises an eyebrow, "Hmm you don't say."

"Yup!" he pops the 'p.'

"What's the real reason you here?"

Gabriel sighs, "Look, I know you mean well, but you're kind of scaring the little one."

"I am doing everything for them," Lucifer narrows his eyes, "Father wishes for us to worship those humans more than anything and I refuse to do that. Why should I care for them more than Father, Michael, Castiel, you, and our brothers and sisters? Are they so weak that they need our constant protection and love?"

Gabriel raises has arms, "Hey bro I understand where you're coming from, I do, but what can you do? You know we can't simply disobey father's commands."

Lucifer looks pained, "I will do what I must."

"Riiiiiiiiight."

"Leave it Gabriel."

Gabriel crosses his arms, "You know I can't," he steps closer, "Lucifer, you're my brother and I love you, but please, just this once, watch yourself."

He vanishes soon after, hoping his brother would listen to reason.

Lucifer looks down inscrutably, "I'm sorry little brother, but father has left me with no choice."

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

Their fights ceased for a few day, but started right up again. It was a constant cycle and the angels were scared. Their heavenly blue clouds were clouded grey and plants were drooping in pain.

It was a new day and every single being in Heaven could sense something wrong. There was no thunder or greyness filling the sky. It was calm. Too clam. The angels were confused. They were expecting another fight between the two archangels. It was later discovered that Lucifer left Heaven.

Castiel was walking mindlessly when he encounters distant familiar face. It was the face of the man that gave him candy many decades ago. He was sitting beside a fountain, looking into the water. His head and beard was still ruffled up as he recalled from back then. His face and body seemed tense, but his eyes were dull and absent. Overall, he looked tired.

Castiel scrunches his eye brows. It didn't make sense, father was the most powerful immortal being in the entirety of existence. Perhaps he feels pain from watching his own children fight. Castiel was beginning to feel anger towards him. His dad and pa started acting differently when they came back from the meeting. Wasn't there something father could do to stop it? Why wasn't he doing anything? Castiel just wanted answers, but no one was willing to give him any.

"You are right to be angry with me, little one."

Castiel startles. He didn't notice God's gaze upon him, "Why?"

He laughs humorlessly, "That's a broad question. I could sit here with you forever explaining everything from the beginning, but…"

Castiel blinks, '_but what?' _he wondered.

"I know you feel lost and betrayed to a certain extent, but trust me, this must continue," God sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"But I don't understand. What good is supposed to come out of this?" he pleaded for answers, for anything, "They have been fighting constantly, rallying up an army. I don't know what to do. I will not join either sides. And I will not partake in any of this slaughter."

God regarded him in sorrow, "I know. I have been on the receiving end of Gabriel's rather explicit prayers," he beckons Castiel to sit next to him, "I love all of my creations. From heaven itself to every individual atom," God turns his gaze to the sky, "For there to be light, there must first be darkness. The things I do, no matter how harsh it may seem, has a lesson connected."

Castiel tilts his head, "So there's something to be learned from all this?"

God nods.

"What is it?" he asks innocently.

He actually erupts in a joyful laughter, "Now I can't just tell you that. It'll defeat the entire purpose."

Castiel frowns, "But you could just tell us and save us from all of this chaos."

"Castiel, remember when you were just a fledgling? You just grew your wings and your fathers were teaching you how to fly."

"I remember," he answers.

"Michael and Lucifer explained the basic mechanics of your wings in order to fly, but still, it took you seventeen attempts to stay in the air for a good amount of time. You see," he reasons, "it's about the journey and the experience. It's during that time that we learn best. Simply telling someone something is not always effective."

In the end, God gave Castiel a hug and another handful of candy before walking away.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

There was rumors spreading around heaven like wild fire that some angels fell to join Lucifer. There were angels of different ranks and garrisons like, Azazel, Beelzebub, Abaddona, Nilaihah, and hundreds more. If a war was really going to happen, both sides must be prepared.

Michael and Lucifer both grew cold and distant, unconsciously abandoning their child in the darkness. Their eyes were clouded with anger. They were no longer mate, nor brothers. They were enemies.

In the beginning, many angels remained neutral, but as time progressed they have choice a side. Anael, Balthazar and Samandriel held off for as long as they could, but they could only defy the commander of heaven for so long. Gabriel would run and hide with Castiel and protect him when needed.

One day there was a disturbance in Heaven. The gates were whining, contracting wildly. Then a burst of energy pulsed out.

Surrounded around the gates was Lucifer himself with ten others. When Michael and his army arrived they were shocked still. The ten being standing beside Lucifer were angels and humans. Their face and body were mutilated beyond recognition. Even their grace and soul was unrecognizable.

It did not go by un-noticed when they referred to Lucifer as 'father.'

"What have you done?" Michael said in horror.

Lucifer huffs out a laugh, "I come here to today to show you all something. You have been ordered by father to worship these foul creatures. Something that I stood against. Tell me, are you still willing to do as he says? If so, then bow."

The angels stood frozen.

"What are you waiting for?" Lucifer shouted, "Bow down!"

Some of the angels turned to Michael, unsure of what to do.

Lucifer follows their glance to Michael and for a split second there was the look of sadness and betrayal when their eyes connected, but was quickly covered up.

"Enough," Michael boomed, "Lucifer enough."

"No," he snarled.

In a split second, Lucifer and his followers disappeared.

Michael looked distant. He was communicating with someone over angel radio, "Of course father."

He dismissed the soldiers and vanished.

Afterwards, Michael disappeared saying he was on a mission from God.

During that time Gabriel had had enough of the fight. He was lying with Castiel sleeping in some random Heaven glancing at the stars. They shared a few pieces of candy, something Gabriel has grown a liking to. He was frustrated with his father, brothers, and sisters. Nothing he did helped anyone. He felt hopeless.

He got up to his feet slowly and quietly. Then bent down to gently ruffle Castiel hair, "I'm sorry little brother, but I can't. I just can't anymore. Stay strong. For all of us. I have faith in you."

Gabriel vanished with a gentle snap of his fingers.

Michael came back to Heaven when the cage was complete.

When Castiel awoke he searched frantically for Gabriel. He didn't like this prank he was pulling. He was genuinely scared and prayed for Gabriel. After countless hours of searching, he crawled back into a dark corner to cry.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

Michael managed to corner Lucifer and capture him. He cuffed him with enochian sigils that restrained his powers, making him virtually powerless.

God gave him a chance to redeem himself and apologize for his wrong doings. Lucifer struggled in his restraints and shouted, "This is all because of you! You wanted this!"

God looked at his son sadly and vanished.

Michael grabbed Lucifer's arm and forced him towards the portal that lead to his cage. Once inside, Michael will set up the seals and lock him in.

Castiel was being held back by Balthazar and Anael. He couldn't bear to see his pa get lock up for God knows how long. He yanked his arms free and made a break towards Michael and Lucifer.

He bulldozed right into Lucifer's side, clinging on to him tightly, "You can't leave. Please. You can't"

Lucifer glanced over at Castiel. He would have hugged him back if his hands weren't bound. He actually felt pained. He didn't want to leave Castiel. He nearly forgot all about him. His mind was clouded over with anger and war, when the reason his did this in the first place was to protect his family, but instead he managed to tear it apart, "Castiel, son. I'll always love you. I didn't mean for this… I didn't expect… This was not supposed to happen."

Castiel sniffs and looks up, "I love you too," he reaches into his robe and pulls out a black parrot tulip. He snuck into the garden last night when Joshua wasn't there and cut the flower free. Lucifer eye widened and recognized the flower.

He places the flower in Lucifer's grasp, "I'll always remember you, if you promise to never forget me."

Lucifer holds the flower tightly and nods, "I promise."

Castiel hugs him once more, "I'll miss you."

Michael feels himself breaking from the inside. Watching his mate and son say good-bye forever is not something he ever wanted to witness. He felt numb as he led Lucifer into the cage and distant as he sealed it up.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

Heaven was silent. Several angels' lives have been destroyed in the recent battle. They were now down two archangels. One was in the cage and the other was missing. Michael fell into depression and was advised by Raphael to do something about it.

He made a trip to Naomi who managed to ease the pain in his memories. She manipulated his memories so that he would no longer be a useless compromised archangel and be the rightful commander of Heaven.

He spent less to no time in the garden and stayed with his garrison, training angels endlessly. He never made time for Castiel or put in almost no effort to search for Gabriel.

Castiel was far past weeping and just sat in a catatonic state in the darker side of heaven. Remembering the past and thinking how lucky he was back then.

It was as if everything that Zachariah said was true. Everyone ended up leaving him. Perhaps he was the problem. He remembered hearing Michael and Lucifer fighting in the garden. Lucifer said that he was doing everything because of Castiel.

Knowing that he was the reason all of this happened aided Castiel in no way. He glanced over at the portal. The most unsteady one in Heaven.

For the past week, Castiel skipped out on his garrison and sat in that exact spot, occasionally glancing at the portal.

Castiel believed he had no right to live, since he tore Heaven apart in the first place.

In the end, there was only one way in preventing anything like this from happening in the future.

He got up on this feet and mindlessly walk closer to the portal. The breeze coming from within blew his hair around. There was a force warning him and pushing him back, but Castiel wouldn't take it. He shoved forward.

At first, it felt as if he was freefalling. Then he gained more and more speed and his body and wings started on fire. It was painful experience, yet filled Castiel with relief, '_This is it.' _He thought. No more wars, no more pain. He closed his eyes and smiled.

**PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

There was soft steps walking on top of dirt. It stopped when it came in contact with burned ash marks. The man's breath hitched and then he crouched down.

Blood was everywhere. It was gruesome. Most of it splattered on impact and covered the majority of the burnt wings. Deep, near the centre of the mess, a necklace glistened against the sun.

He reached over and lifted the jewellery, reading 'protect' on the front and 'Michael, Lucifer, Castiel' on the back. He pocketed the necklace and a single tear fell from his eyes.

In a blink of an eye the mess and man was gone and in its place was a floating blue orb. The grace of an angel. The ball moved towards the man's outstretched arm and was absorbed into his own grace.

"I hope to see you again very soon, Castiel."

That day, where Castiel fell, a mountain, later known as the Rockies appeared and God vanished from the faces of Heaven and Earth.


	9. Hello Son

**Sorry for the late update. I may update once a week with longer chapters after this. We'll see ;)**

**November 1****st****, 1983**

_Lawrence, Kansas_

Rain was pattering against the house accompanied with lightning. It was dark out, nearing midnight and by now everyone had retired into the safe confinements of their house.

Near one of the streetlights stood a person wearing a dark cloak with a crumpled up paper in his hand. His warm breath could be seen exiting his mouth around the cool air surrounding him. He rereads the address again before shoving it back into his pocket and looks up to the house. It was an average light green house in a typical neighborhood. There were two small hedges on either side of the house and a nice big plum tree in front. The most iconic object around him was a 1967 Chevy Impala. A little tike's cozy coup was laying sideways besides the ascending steps into the house. The shade were drawn close, but there was a dim light coming out from the downstairs left window.

The cloaked man took out his wallet and touched the photo inside. It was worn and old. It was printed in black and white because that was all they had back then. Several folds and creases began to darken and tatter away, but he kept it as safe as he could. He put his wallet way, took a deep break, and started to walk towards the house.

Many people never realize how fortunate they are to receive a second chance, nonetheless a third. He swore he would do everything he could to save people from an unspeakable future full of angst, tragedy, and pain.

His legs felt numb with every step, moving forwards on autopilot.

In no time he was standing inches from a light brown mahogany door. He gulped audibly and raised his hand and knocked three times. He looked down as he fiddled with his black cloak when he heard steps coming down the stairs. There was a faint click of a gun from the other side of the door before it was unlocked and creaked open.

"You lost?" comes a rough voice.

The man in the cloak smiles a tad and raises his head while simultaneously removing his hood, "Hello son."

John Winchester, wearing a white shirt wrapped in a loose blue robe, stepped back in shock, "Who are you?" he stutters slightly raising his gun.

The man raises his hands, showing he's unarmed, "I am Henry, Henry Winchester. Your father."

John narrowed his eyes and looks critically at the man in front of him. His father looked exactly like he last remembered him. Which was the problem. He hasn't aged a day from more than twenty years ago. He was wearing a familiar blue suit which looked like it belonged in a museum and his hair was neatly combed and gelled to the side.

Henry, in turn, couldn't help from looking at his son in awe. He had his mother's eyes and nose. He looked better than he had hoped, although a bit on the scruffy side. It was a strange moment, seeing ones son nearly the same age as himself. He's missed so much, when it felt as if he was tucking him into bed last week.

At that moment, Mary descends from the stairs wearing her white night gown rubbing her eyes, "John, honey, is everything okay?"

John turns and glances at her, keeping the gun raised, "No, yes, no, argh…" he shakes his head, lost for words.

"Who is he?" she asks.

Henry looks at John, who still looks like he's having an internal battle with himself, then steps to the side to reveal himself fully, "How do you do? You must be Mary. I'm Henry, John's father," he nods his head as if he was tipping an invisible hat.

Mary blinks, "Excuse me? I don't believe I heard correctly. I thought John's father was dead."

"Oh, of course," Henry agrees waving his hand, "No, I did die, but that was just a little over a year and a half ago, from about twenty-five years later from today."

Silence.

The two of them just stared disbelievingly at the man. At that moment John realized this man was insane. Good or bad, who cares? He had enough to be worried about at the moment, so when the man asked if he could enter his house he turned his back and slammed his door in the man's face, telling him to find an idiot to convince.

Henry stood still. He could hear muffled hushed yelling from the other side of the door. He began pacing two steps forward and two steps back. There was a feeling in the back of his mind telling him he needed to get everyone to safety and that time was running out. His knocking went down in vain, not being heard over their conversation. Henry takes a maker out from his jacket pocket and draws a symbol, the size of a basketball, on the door. As soon as he finishes the last line the door illuminate a dull blue light.

Within the next second he's stepping through the door and into the house.

John is surprised and shocked, but years of marine training taught him to shove those emotions in until the threat was gone. He lifted his gun and started to pull the trigger. Henry swiftly dislodged the gun from his hands, "I see now where your son's get their 'shoot first then ask questions later' method. I, myself, prefer the nonviolent way, so if you would please refrain from using your tools of destruction for the remainder of this conversation I would be greatly thankful."

John ignored him in favor of his gun and was about to reach out for it, but Mary said his name in a specific tone that suggested he listen to Henry.

Henry thanked them and asked if there was some place for them to sit. He pulled his black rain coat off to hang on the coat rack then followed them into the kitchen. Mary sat next to John holding his hand with Henry sitting across them.

"Look here," John stated sternly, "I don't care who or what you are, but let's get one thing straight. You are not my father and I am not your son. My father left when I was five and frankly, I don't really care if he's dead or alive, understand."

Henry looked as if he was slapped in the face and gaped, searching for words to say. He expected something like this to happen. He just didn't think it would feel so unpleasant and miserable.

"Now, you have exactly one hour to explain yourself before we call the police."


	10. Madonna

**Sorry guys, this is an extremely short chapter. I've had a lot of things happen late last week. A good friend (For almost 13 years) struggled with depression this past year and just recently committed suicide. I'll try to update another chapter this week to make up for this short one. Till then, take care. **

Twenty five minutes later…

"Hold on," John waved his hand for him to pause while rubbing his forehead, "So what you're saying is that you were part of some supernatural cult and that some demon lady Madonna chased you into the future just to get some square wooden box. Then during your little time traveling adventure you came across my sons?"

"Well, we're called the Man of Letters and it's Abaddon, not Madonna," he pulled the box out again, "This is not just any ordinary box, it's a key. I assure you, it is essential for all of our survival," He pulled the sides of the box apart revealing an old medieval looking key in good condition.

"What made you think we needed any help?" John questions with a pointed finger.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling something terrible is about to happen if we don't get moving soon," he ran his hair through his hair, messing up his flawless look and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Were any of you involved with any supernatural creature in the recent past?"

"Why the hell would either of us be involved? We just heard that they exist today. _If_ they exists at all for that matter."

"Trust me," he nods, "They do. They can blend in with the rest of us humans if you're not looking closely. Demons, especially, are the tricky ones. They possess other humans 'vessels' without consent. They are virtually immortal with increased stamina and strength and telekinesis abilities."

"So basically their dicks who are near impossible to kill. _Wonderful_. Is there at least a way to find out if one of those monsters are near us?" John rolled his eyes and motioned his arms around, "Wait, wait, wait, let me guess. The lights will flickers red, blood will be splattered on the wall and distant screams could be heard."

Henry scrunches his eye brows, "Lights will indeed flicker, but not red. That would be absurd. The main thing you want to keep an eye open for is electromagnetic interference. Such as your TV, radio, lights, computers, and so forth."

"Okay," John leaned back to stretch his arms, "I think that's enough story time for the night. Now why don't you go back to the church you came from?"

"No, please understand, I was sent back here for a reason and that is to help your family. _Please_. At least give me a chance," he looked up to his son in wide eyes.

"John, wait." Mary placed a calm hand on his arm and looked back to Henry, "I appreciate everything that you've told us, but how is it possible that you're still here? From what you told us, Abaddon killed you."

Henry shifted his gaze over to her, "Of course, well I believe I was in Heaven reliving the past. With my family," he stole a glance at John, "I was in the middle of playing catch with my son while Millie, my wife, was inside cooking. Then, suddenly, my surrounding was being clouded white. My son, wife, house, car, all of it just vanished. Instead, stood a man. He looked like the average twentieth century man, but he was different. The atmosphere around him was very different. For a moment I swore I could see the air around him shift. Like it was breathing along with him. I haven't experienced anything like that before," he shook his head slightly to exit his slight daze.

"He didn't say much, just that I had unfinished business. When I asked him who he was he just smile and vanished the next second, then I woke up on Earth. This is all I had on me. There was a piece of paper in my pocket with your address on it and my key, nothing more."

John snorted, "So what? God resurrected you for a reason you don't know? That's rich. What happens to the Madonna in the future? Can't she just find you again? Or does this God have a little easy button he can press to restart the world?"

"How about we all get some rest and continue this conversation tomorrow?" Mary suggests.

John was getting ready to argue, because that meant Henry was going to stay the night, but she interrupted, "Honey, he has nowhere else to go and he's your father. Have some compassion."

Before heading off to their own bed, Mary brought over an extra comforter and pillow to the couch Henry would be sleeping on.

That night she laid in bed awake. The gears in her head turning. She was wondering if this had anything to do with the deal she made ten years ago. The time when John was resurrected by the yellow eyed demon. It would all make sense. She believed everything Henry told them, from time traveling to resurrections. It was all possible because she witnessed all of those herself. She would never admit it to John of course, otherwise he would think she was crazy. Mary promised herself that she was going to bury everything that had to do with hunting when she married John, but it seems as if destiny chose to ignore her decisions.


End file.
